Spetsnaz Alfa Red Berets
The Spetznas Alfa Red Berets is the Russian Deadly Alliance and one of the CIA T.A.S.K Force Paranormal Troopers as well the members of the Federation Front. They're the rival of their American counterpart team, Elite Force Lightstorm. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Zemy Dragunov, along with his comrades, Lev Stovinsky and Rafik Kruchevsky, (they are also known as the Gorynych Brothers), were conscripts who are arrested for their hooliganism and insubordination and they were sent to the gulag where all dangerous and useless prisoners held there. 'Escape from the Gulag' After five years in the gulag prison with psychological torture and punishment beatings, the Gorynych Brothers deceived their plan to escape during the prison break with riots going on. They have managed to reach the surface, beating the guards down and blocking them from being captured. But when they're near to the surface, they have gone into separate ways, Lev and Rafik went to together down to the sewer tunnel while Zemy took his path to his "freedom" and surrendered to army as he usher to come in quietly but the brothers will meet each other again when the time comes. However, this was not it seemed to his plan; it was a test carried out by the government and he was used all along. After the hard explanation from the army, Zemy accepted the offer to become the member of Special Forces unit, the Spetznas Alfa Red Berets. 'The Civil War' During his years of training at the secret base, the Civil War has been broken out since the government was in serious trouble when the corrupt political party was banned, rallied their supporters and declared a revolution against the government which means they declared war on the Loyalist government. And this is where Captain Zemy Dragunov and his new and first partner, Captain Ivan "Grizzly" Nestiski, and his first team, consisted with Sergei Volken; Grigori "Spatz" Spectroski; Victor Esoxi; Igor Spatziki; Dimitri & Andrei Dvuglavyyorel; Mikhail & Nikolai Napalmski; Natasha "Fox" Mistanova; and Kristina Grisinova, under the supervision of Commander Vladimir Volgograd and Commander Alexei Novgorod. They carried out their missions of sabotage, assault raid, POW and hostage rescue, infiltration, black propaganda, and assassination as they are defeating and weakening the terrorist rebels, anywhere in their home country. But on their next mission at night, they infiltrated the rebels' stronghold to find their secret plan until Captain Dragunov and Captain Nestiski discovered the conspiracy going on inside the stronghold: the rebel leader is meeting with the Warlord Commandos' leader, General Shruikan, and the secret rouge general with the connection to ex-Marshal General Rusalka that he met from the gulag. He and his team were used as pawns and been fooled so that the rebels can overthrow the Loyalist government and take over the government building with the help of Warlords while they planned to hijack the nuclear missiles and launch the attack on neighboring countries. But when their teammates found the plan and discovered the horrific truth, they were compromised and captured but Captain Dragunov and his team fought back and managed to escape the stronghold. As they managed to escape through the forest, they have managed to contact their commanders as they too have compromised and betrayed by rouge military leader. 'Abandoned, Disavowed and Reunion' Days after they have managed to escaped and regrouped with their commanders, they were hunted by rebel soldiers and soldiers loyal to the rouge general but they've kept evade from being captured, days and night without fighting. But until that day, Captain Dragunov and Captain Nestiski were hunting for some food and searching for some supplies until they were followed by unknown agents. As the agents lost their track, they were ambushed by them and attempted to capture them and interrogate them but they fought them back in hand-to-hand combat fight. Then, when they stopped fighting, the agents revealed themselves, Isabella "Crystal" Romanova and Soyuz Krustovski, as agents from the Federation Front and they were sent to inform the news and brought Zemy's old friends and brothers-in-arms, Lev and Rafik. In his unexpected surprise, the Gorynych Brothers are united once again and they returned to their dug-in hideout. At night of their reunion, Isabella explained to them about how they have compromised, the Federation Front learned that the rouge general has disavowed Captain Dragunov and his team in public while in reality they were framed and fooling the government then blackmailed the military officials. Adding to the information, she warned them that the rouge general sent the platoon of Anthro-Bat mercenaries dressed up as black clad special forces unit while the Federation Front described them as death squad and recruited criminal thugs. Now they must fight back instead of evading it. At dawn, the team readied their trap to lure their enemy company into their ambush in the forest. And one by one, they took them out with sneak attack without alerting them from last to first of one half of the company, proximately 50 of them, and then they ambushed them when they were lured by the tracking device. As they took out the last platoon, they've captured their captain and one survivor, most likely a conscript, and interrogated them. As they interrogated them, they've learned that the rouge general and the Warlords plan to stage a coup in the city of their new and rouge country if their demands did not met and they will use force with the iron fist. Then suddenly, they were attacked by air attack of enemy helicopter gunship with their reinforcements but they were quickly dodged rocket attacks and fought back. But when Captain Dragunov was hit by rocket attack and knocked unconscious, his dark memory comes back from the gulag where he was been tortured to unlock his psychic power which means he has an Aura but he doesn't know to do it until now. When he woke up, he used his Aura telekinesis to control the enemy gunship and crushed most of the enemy reinforcements. After they finished the remaining forces of the enemy company, they set off to find and kill all the rebels and the Warlord Commandos in the war-torn city and foil their evil war plan once and for all. 'Fighting the Warlords' At the war-torn city, the team must fight their way into the stadium at the northwest of the city but first they must take out those sentry squads and patrols as they split up in units and capture the communication site at the radio station so their commanders and the partisans can monitor the city as well inform the government. While the team splits in units, the Gorynych Brothers must take out the Warlord Commandos squad unit, the Black Drago Liberation Forces, in separate route in Rambo style. Rafik took out heavy soldiers while Lev killed the enemy lieutenant and his unit in the combat knife fight and Captain Dragunov killed the young enemy scout then he has to fight the big leader of the squad, avenging his young scout's and lieutenant's death but Rafik came to rescue him just in time and wrestled him down then snapped his neck. As they took out all patrol units and squads and regrouped at the city main square, they received a new mission: they must secure the governmental manciple building where there is a big chance to retrieve the counter-launch codes to destroy the missile before it reaches to the capital city. As they raced to the government building, they battled through into the interior building to the governmental main office building where the corrupt politician is preparing to commit suicide for his failed dream but Captain Dragunov and Captain Ivan stopped him and questioned him for the counter-launch codes but the codes is destroyed before they could get their hands on it. But there is alternative way to stop the missile attack although the codes is destroyed by destroying it with anti-air missile as they rushed to the stadium where the missile launcher is stationed there. At the stadium, the team have met with heavy resistance outside of their base of operation but they pushed on and crushed the rebels' and the Warlord mercenaries' defense positions in a bloodbath. As they reached into the stadium's soccer field, they encountered the rebel leader and he have launched the missile but Rafik managed to take out the missile in the air. And with that missile is destroyed, they've started the gun battle in the soccer field, taking out all remaining rebel fighters in the stadium until the Loyalist troops arrived and liberated the city as well assisting the team for the request of the Federation Front. As soon as the surviving rebel fighters lay down their weapons and surrendered to the Loyalist government force with mercy, they have also captured the rebel leader for questioning about the connection between the rebels and the Warlords. And with that act of capturing the rebel leader, their names are cleared after they have arrested the rouge general for his act of treason and possible corruption and terrorisms. The Civil War has ended and the team were paraded in the capital main square for victory celebration to their Heroes' Welcome. 'Aftermath of the War' After the Civil War has ended with the tactical decisive victory of the government, Captain Dragunov and his team were rewarded with the Medal of Heroism to their country for stopping the Warlords and crushed the terrorist rebel force completely. The team has become the member of the Federation Front as well after they've helped them to leading victory. Outside from the battlefield wherever they need it to go, Captain Dragunov and his team went to the annual global military competition where they met their rival team, the Elite Force Lightstorm, led by Captain Dragunov's rival, Captain Lightstorm. On December 2012, Captain Dragunov was MIA to his team and later was found by the predecessor of the UN-GDI after the standoff between him and Drako of the Lonley Dragons. After the joint-operation in France, he's reunited with his comrades at the headquarters in Germany. Soon after the defeat of the alien invaders, the Monarchs, they resided in the Federation Front's base in Central Russia. 'Team Members' 'Captain Zemy Dragunov' Leader of the Alfa Team. He was trained and survived the brutal military training at the gulag with his physical strength and psychic powers. He's the main rival of Captain Lightstorm. 'Captain Ivan "Grizzly" Nestiski' Dragunov's partner and the mighty man-bear super soldier. He nicknamed "Grizzly" because he can crush his enemies with his paws and overwhelming strength. 'Sergei Volken' The Wolfen veteran soldier who rescued the hostages from the rebels' hideout in the snowy forest, all by himself after he lost his men. He's the team assault soldier. 'Grigori "Spatz" Spectroski' The Anthro-Vampire Bat who was the part as special airborne unit and survives the ambush as the last surviving member of his former unit. Then he stole one of the rebel's vehicles and modified after he escapes from the jungle. He's the team's engineer and carries with RPK with double barrel ammunitions. 'Victor Esoxi' The Aquatoid-like Northern Pike who is the best saboteur in the world. He infiltrated the rebel submarine and destroyed the entire forces single-handedly. He carries his special rifle and the first underwater assault rifle, the APS (Avtomat Podvodnyy Spetsialnyy) Underwater Assault Rifle. 'Igor Spatziki' The Anthro-Spectral Bat who was the mercenary for hire now a Spetsnaz soldier. Rumor has it that he survived the jungle warfare after he realized the true betrayal of General Gregor Zott since he met Commander Grego Batinski. He's the team's heavy gunner. 'Mikhail Napalmski' The Dragonkind-like Chavase Dragon or the Fire Snake who burned down the rebels' headquarters in the city, all by himself. He and his comrade, Nikolai, are the Napalmski Brothers (a unit of flame soldiers) and the friendly rival of Volcano. 'Nikolai Napalmski' The Dragonkind-like Yilbegan (a Siberian Dragon) carries out to burn every rebel in his way since he burned the entire rebel camp. He's a cousin of Mikhail and the friendly rival of Napalm. 'Isabella "Crystal" Romanova' The sexy female Anthro-Spectral Bat and professional thief and assassin of the team. She was a member of the Red Star Force until she was transferred secretly by the government after she discovered former founder's evil and corrupt plans. 'Soyuz Krustovski' The Anthro-Fruit Bat who was born from urban city when he discovered the rebels' cell at old downtown and tipped off the authorities. After he managed to escape from the rebel's stronghold, he was recruited by Captain Dragunov for his skills of locksmith and scouting. 'Dimitri Dvuglavyyorel' The Avian-like Russian Eagle who is the team's weapon expert and one of the Double-Headed Eagle Unit. He carries the modernization of PPSh-43. 'Andrei Dvuglavyyorel' The Avian-like Russian Eagle who is the team's observer and one of the Double-Headed Eagle Unit. He carries PP-90. 'Lev Stovinsky' The Russian Dragonkind who went in separate ways but he sticks with his comrade, Rafik, in their unit. Now he and his friend reunited with Captain Dragunov as their "the Boss", leader of the Gorynych Brothers while he was called as "the Brain." He's one of Zmey's old friends back from gulag and the team's supporter as well he has the ability to confuse the enemy by duplicating himself. 'Rafik Kruchevsky' The hulking Russian Dragonkind who got the iron muscle and one of the old friends from the gulag. He and Rafik went together from their unit now reunited with Captain Zmey's Gorynych Brothers as "the Brawn." He's the team's anti-material and rocket soldier as he carries modified AK-12, mixed with KSVK 12.7, RPG-7 and RPO-A Schmel. 'Natasha "Fox" Mistanova' The Anthro-Vixen who survived the bombardment from the rebel base in her home city and lived in the wilderness. After she killed the rebel commander, she was recruited by the army and trained as a soldier for Captain Dragunov's elite. She's the team's scout. 'Kristina Grisinova' The Kikimora who was taken by the KGB as a orphan after the raid was accorded at orphanage. Unexpected, she cleaned everything without leaving any dirt in one hour until she alerted them for incoming attack from terrorist rebels. At her adult age, she was trained and joined Captain Dragunov for her mystic power with her sniper rifle to making count on her enemy's numbers and as their team's trap master. 'Vladimir Volgograd' The Dragonkind-like Zilant (a Russian Wyvern) is the commander of his unit who carried out his task by eradicating the rebel terrorist hideouts, anywhere in the country. He carries his lance and shield and the old rival of Elite Force Lightstorm's Commander Aaron Brightwing. 'Alexei Novgorod' The Avian-like Great Horned Owl is a legendary war hero who killed the rebel general, rescued the hostages at from the opera house to the airliner and shut down the missile. He's the old rival of Commander Leo Harold. 'Inspirations' * Themed with Spetsnaz , a Russian Special Forces. * Captain Zmey Dragunov is named after the Slavic Dragon and the SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle as well he, Lev and Rafik's appearances. * Captain Ivan Nestiski, Dimitri and Andrei are based on the national animals of Russia. * The bats are the symbols from the Spetsnaz GRU . * Kristina Grisinova's appearance is Kikimora , one of the mystical being from the Slavic Mythologies. Category:Database Category:Russian Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Federation Front Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Paranormal Troopers